


狮的报恩

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Doc is Top, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: *医狮pwp, 半兽化狮子*没有爱情基础，两人关系大概是刚达到某种奇妙的平衡（？）*有瞎编成分
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 9





	狮的报恩

沾着碘酒的棉球从伤口上擦过，扯着袖子的新进人员紧咬着下唇，忍受着手臂上的刺痛。  
“好了，回去注意不要沾水，明天记得来换药。”Gustave将沾着血污的棉球扔进垃圾桶，用纱布包扎好后用医用胶带粘好，对这个粗心大意的新进干员露出一个鼓励性的微笑。  
新进人员一边道谢，一边离开了医务室。看着他走远了，Gustave站在门口，左右环顾一下，确认没有别人后便关上门，挂上了“Closed”的牌子。  
“现在......我们该解决一下你的问题了。”Gustave将乳胶手套扯下来扔到垃圾桶里，解开了领口最上面那颗勒的难受的扣子，径直走到闭上的挂帘边。  
“等等等......别拉开！我还没穿裤子！”看见Gustave已经抓住了挂帘的一边，Olivier慌张的从地上捞起宽松的运动裤，可他还没穿好，Gustave就一把扯开了帘子。  
Olivier的耳朵和尾巴被惊的一下竖了起来，挂在腿弯的裤子也松松垮垮的掉了下来。但Gustave倒是表现的十分镇定，再次把帘子拉上，居高临下的看着尴尬的扯着裤子的Olivier。  
“你现在有什么感觉吗？”Gustave从床边拿起写字板，在上面记录下些什么。  
Olivier的耳朵抖了抖，无处安放的尾巴很不适应的乱晃着，而他本人则是一脸忧愁样的皱着眉头，说道：“这根尾巴让我穿不上裤子让我很烦躁，算吗？”  
Gustave白了他一眼，将写字板重新放回床尾挂着的篮子里，摆了摆手示意让他趴在床上：“我在问你肉体上的感觉，不是问你的想法。比如哪里痒，哪里痛，之类的。”  
“呃......没有，很想做爱算不算？”Olivier迟疑的看着Gustave，缓缓转过身趴在床上，床架被他压得吱吱作响。Gustave的嘴角抽了抽，心里多了些奇怪的异动——或许是还不太习惯他和Olivier好不容易达到的某种和谐关系的平衡。  
Olivier已经在这张床上呆了大半天了，以身体不适为理由翘了一天的训练，跑来医务室，只是为了不让别人发现自己的异常——先是不属于人类的器官突然出现在Olivier身上，又是这种令人匪夷所思的欲望，如果不是这样的病症实在太奇怪，或许能成为Gustave新论文的主题，他可能真的不会让Olivier在他的医务室里呆这么久。Gustave好奇的打量着尾巴的根部——它与Olivier人类的身体衔接的完美无缺，棕色的短毛从衔接处由稀疏到浓密的向尾巴主体生长。他伸出手，指尖轻轻的，从尾巴的根部划到尖，有点硬的短毛扎的他有些刺刺的痒，而那根尾巴则是有意闪躲似的在空中摆动着。  
Gustave脑中回想着许久没有用到的猫科动物相关的知识，似乎是想到了什么有趣的东西，嘴角勾起一抹诡异的弧度——不过背对着他的Olivier当然是看不到的。  
他出于好奇的稍稍用力按了按Olivier的尾椎骨， 趴着的人一下全身紧绷起来，尾巴像受了什么刺激一样高高翘起，Olivier发出到一半的呻吟则被有意识的憋回了肚子里。  
“Gustave......别......别动那......”Olivier 用手肘稍稍撑起上半身，回过头去瞪着Gustave，但他殷红的耳尖出卖了他的脆弱。  
“相信你的医生。”Gustave冷冷开口，再次用中指和食指在尾巴的根部轻轻揉捏，Olivier下意识的把脸埋进手肘里，不让呻吟漏出来。  
这种感觉实在是太奇怪了。Gustave每一次触摸都像带着电，一股酥麻从肌肤接触的地方无限放大到全身，让Olivier生理性的产生某种饥渴感。  
对性的渴望。  
Olivier不想让自己的口中发出那样羞耻的声音。虽然他并不是个纯粹的异性恋，但他也不至于放荡到和队里的军医乱搞，更何况对方或许根本一点这方面的想法都没有。只有Olivier单方面的在讨厌自己的人面前承受着快感的冲击，还不时发出舒爽的呻吟，实在是太丢脸了。  
“Gustave！我说过，别动那里！”又是一次用力的按压，让Olivier腰部一软。他回头狠狠瞪了Gustave一眼，却发现他也在用一种平静的可怕的眼神看着自己。  
那感觉像，自己成为了被捕获的猎物一样。  
这样的想法让Olivier不寒而栗，危机感袭上心头，他下意识的想要起身，告诉Gustave，他不能这么做，但他的身体似乎并不允许他这么做。尽管他的思想叫嚣着，身体还是不为所动。  
“你知道吗，据说猫科动物的尾巴根部连接着脊柱的末梢神经，是最敏感的地方。”Gustave并不理会Olivier的反抗，用拇指的指腹沿着微微陷下去的脊柱向上推：“而人类的尾巴退化成了尾椎骨，敏感程度低了不少。”  
粉红逐渐染上Olivier欧洲特色的白皮肤，殷红更是从脸颊一路蔓延到耳朵根。Olivier的呼吸开始变得紊乱，把脸埋在臂弯里也止不住低吟。他感到括约肌周围有些瘙痒，但又不好意思伸手挠，只能收缩着周边的肌肉，试图用这种方式停止那股怪异的痒，却忘了因为勒的尾巴疼，他早就把内裤脱了，他的小动作被Gustave尽数收入眼底。  
注意到异动的Gustave也开始有些莫名的害臊了。这只是正常的检查，他安慰自己，没什么需要想多的。  
Gustave收了手，拍拍Olivier的腰侧示意他翻个身，但Olivier则是像泄气了一样趴在床上一动不动。  
“翻身，然后把衣服脱了。”Gustave催促道：“没什么好害羞的。”  
“不......我不行。”Olivier闷闷的开口。  
半勃的性器被压住的感觉不好受，挤压的甚至有些疼痛，但这都比被Gustave发现自己居然可耻的硬了要好得多。  
“Well,如果你想从肛肠检查开始，也不是不可以。”Gustave说着，便准备从医护用品的柜子里拿新的手套。  
“啊？”Olivier震惊的抬起头看着Gustave，而后者戴上了一双他标志性的白手套，回头瞥了一眼床上的狮子，十分自然的开口：“设备有限，如果进行更深入的检查只能你自己写申请再去医院，我只能给你尽可能的做全身检查。”  
“从里到外的。”Gustave补充道，意义不明的挑了挑眉。  
Olivier看着Gustave把几样造型奇异的道具放在不锈钢的盘子里，还没等他进行完和羞耻心斗争，Gustave就已经推着放着医用品的小车过来了。  
“把屁股抬起来。”Gustave发出了命令，见Olivier没有配合的意思，他又加了一句：“别逼我上手。”  
感到了威胁的Olivier这才慢吞吞的把屁股抬起来，跪趴在床上的姿势让他尺寸可观的性器暴露在Gustave的视野内。对于医生来说，男性的生殖器并不是什么稀罕东西，大家都有的东西不至于让他感到害臊，但尽管如此，Olivier腿间的物件几乎可以用雄伟来形容，不在完全挺立的状态下也能感受到沉甸甸的男性魄力，形状也是标准到可以上教科书的级别。Gustave忍不住多看了两眼。  
摇了摇头，Gustave理了理自己的思绪，拿起棉签沾了沾玻璃瓶里的石蜡油，刚准备进行润滑的时候却发现Olivier的股间已经微微的湿润了。Gustave试探性的用棉签在肛门附近按压，探进去抹好润滑后便抽了出来。  
真是奇怪的反应。Gustave想着，将两根手指有些霸道的伸进Olivier的后穴里，不出所料的引来这只可怜大猫的惨叫。  
“Merde! Gustave你就不能轻点吗......”Olivier的手攥紧了身下的被单，穴口传来的疼痛很快演变成瘙痒，让他更加难受，尾巴也受惊似的甩了几下，牵扯到周围的皮肉。  
“不好意思，走神了。”Gustave虽说着道歉的话语，却毫无抱歉的意味，只是用手指在他的后穴里左右按压，检查是否有病变。  
异物的侵入让渴望感越发强烈，Olivier觉得自己的身体变得有些奇怪，似乎还在渴求着一些更粗更长的物什的满足。突然，Gustave似乎是按到了前列腺，Olivier毫无防备的发出一声下意识的呻吟。  
略显娇媚色情的声音仿佛让空气中弥漫开一种微妙的气氛。他能感受到Gustave的动作停住了，但很快又恢复了常态。  
简单的检查内容却好像持续了半个世纪那么久，终于，Gustave将手指抽离了Olivier的身体，胶手套与垃圾袋的摩擦声稍微缓解了尴尬的气氛。  
“Gustave。”Olivier开口，“能帮帮我吗？”  
没来头的一句话让Gustave十分疑惑：“帮你什么。”  
“我说过，我想做爱......咳，那不是骗你的。”Olivier把脸埋进臂弯里，小声说道。他说的是实话，不然他无法解释自己身体里那种欲求不满的感觉。

Olivier觉得自己热的像个火炉，思绪粘稠的像一团浆糊，几乎停止了思考。羞耻心和自尊将他撕的粉碎，但他还是止不住对性事的渴望。湿润的穴口随着呼吸煽合着，腿间垂着的性器似乎有勃起的迹象，尾巴垂下着，左右小幅度晃着。  
过了好一会，Olivier一激灵，感受到Gustave的一只手抓住了尾巴，用指尖挠着尾巴根部，另一只手扶上了他的性器，上下撸动起来。对方略低的体表温度成为了Olivier降温的绝佳选择，两个敏感部位的刺激更是让他欲罢不能。  
在床事方面，Olivier倒是一点也不吝啬将自己的性欲展示出来。他粗重的呼吸染上了情色的色彩，从喉咙深处挤出来，腰部迎合着Gustave的动作，耳朵因为酥麻的快感向下垂着。  
医生很清楚男性的敏感点在哪，于是冠状沟和马眼成为了重点关注对象。拿得起手术刀和枪的手不像老兵那样布满枪茧，只是一些轻薄的茧，增大了摩擦带来的快感。看着Olivier的顶端已经冒出了些许黏稠的液体，Gustave将进攻目标改为了上方张合着的穴口。  
已经做过润滑的后穴并不难进入，甚至因为对尾巴根的刺激，狮子的身体自己分泌出些润滑的液体，但与检查时的粗暴不同，Gustave利他主义的温柔总算在Olivier身上体现了一次。他先是用两根手指在湿漉漉的穴口打转，再将一两根指节插入，左右转了转，细致而耐心的给他做着扩张。直到跪趴着的大狮子欲求不满似的扭了扭腰，他才将第三根手指插进去，模仿性交的动作抽插起来。  
“Gustave，你没吃饭吗？他妈的进来啊。”Olivier皱了皱眉头，回过头看了看身侧认真的做着扩张的Gustave，后者听闻则是回以他一个白眼。  
Gustave细致的前戏让Olivier不至于受伤，但对于急躁的狮子来说，没有什么能比一场粗暴的，酣畅淋漓的性爱更能解决他此时的需求，尽管他是下面的那一个。  
“转过来，躺着。”Gustave发出了简洁明了的命令，就像他平时演习时那样，只是不同于为了让队友听的更清楚的大喊，医生有些沙哑的低沉嗓音像触须一样撩动着Olivier的心尖。  
该死的，Gustave知道他发号施令的时候很性感吗？Olivier想着，顺从的翻过身，还顺带着把卫衣脱了，脸色强装镇定看起来像是床上老手，但欢快摇着的尾巴和扇动着的耳朵出卖了他的兴奋。  
现在Olivier就这么裸露的展现在Gustave面前，双腿大张着等着他的进入，还顶着个他妈的耳朵和尾巴。狭窄的病床并不允许Olivier这个大个子完整的横躺在上面，于是双腿为了保持平衡向腹部折下来，悬空的尾巴不安的在空中摆着。  
而Gustave却还是一副正经的模样，只是浅蓝的衬衫多了些许褶皱，白大褂的袖子整齐的卷了起来，稳当的箍在肌肉线条分明的小臂上。不可忽视的是，胯间蠢蠢欲动的阴茎已经将西装的裆部顶出了一个弧度。  
Gustave解开了皮带，真皮和金属的碰撞声点着了干燥的医务室空气里的干柴烈火，拉链拉开的声音像刷子一样扫过Olivier的耳膜，放大的听力使得这点骚动在Olivier心里掀起惊涛骇浪。  
“看来这根东西真的很碍事。”Gustave看了眼乱晃的尾巴，将它随意的撇到一边，灵活的尾巴顺势缠上了Gustave的腰，仿佛催促他一般。  
圆润的顶端抵在了Olivier的穴口，Gustave的性器或许不像Olivier的那么粗，但绝对足够长，足够漂亮，足够挑起图卢兹大狮子的淫荡和放浪。滚烫的柱体长驱而入，十分顺滑的抵达了深处，在Olivier还没反应过来的时候。  
两具肉体在紧密结合的时候发出碰撞的响声，两人都发出了满足的长叹。Olivier的头向后仰着，眼睛满足的眯了起来，喘息从半张的口中流出来。  
等Olivier稍微适应了一下，Gustave扶着Olivier的大腿便开始了抽插，频率不高但每次都顶到最深处，青筋磨蹭着紧紧包裹着性器的内壁，龟头每次都能重重碾过前列腺点，引来Olivier带着颤抖的呻吟。  
“再快点......Gustave，还不够......”或许是受够了温水煮青蛙，Olivier忍不住开口，但即刻他又咬紧了牙冠，让自己看起来不那么像在祈求。  
Gustave抬起眼看着他，眼里闪动着不明的情愫。他眯了眯眼，扶着Olivier的腿弯欺身压上，一记深顶配合传教士体位，Olivier差点以为自己的肠子要被顶破。  
Gustave抽送的动作快了起来，每次抽出都带出一点殷红的肠肉，穴口也被磨蹭的红肿。粘液混着白浊从Olivier的性器顶端流下，沾到了Gustave的衬衫和Olivier的腹部上，剧烈的动作让两人的连接处泛着淫荡的水光。  
背光让Gustave的轮廓变得有些模糊，快感的冲击让Olivier不大能够读懂他眼里复杂的感情，只能用涣散的瞳孔望着Gustave绿宝石般深邃的眼睛。Olivier感到自己快达到顶端了，他伸手搂上Gustave的脖子，下意识的拉近了两人的距离，向身上的男人索吻。  
这一出倒是Gustave没想到的。他本来只打算将这场荒唐的性事当做与同事的一次一夜情，单纯的肉欲发泄而不掺杂过多的情感。他虽然性欲不那么强，但有时必要的生理需求还是要得以解决，他每次都安慰自己说“仅此而已”，因此接吻这样饱含情感的动作就在机械的过程中被略过。  
Olivier还是床伴中唯一这么热烈的向自己索吻的。虽然Gustave不那么喜欢他，但他也不讨厌与他接吻的感觉。对方湿热的嘴唇附上来的一瞬间，维持的矜持就开始逐渐瓦解，法国人擅长接吻这个事实是毋庸置疑的，即使在迷乱之中Olivier的吻也不毫无章法的胡乱冲撞，而是从吮吸Gustave饱满的下唇开始，一步步深入。  
不可否认，Gustave沦陷了。  
带着些许感情的性爱让肉体的交织更上一层，Gustave在Olivier耳边低吟，而对方也热烈的回应着。Olivier觉得自己快要高潮了，呻吟的声音也忍不住变得高亢，尽管Gustave没怎么碰他的阴茎，脑中白光一闪后，一股粘稠的白色还是摊在了他的小腹上。  
见状，Gustave潦草抽插几下便拔了出去，用手快速套弄着性器，不久也用精液填满了避孕套顶端的空间。Olivier这才发现他带了套。  
结束了性事的两人都调整着自己紊乱的呼吸，Olivier抽过几张纸巾擦着腹部留下的精液，而Gustave则是整理着衣冠。  
“嘿，医生！”Olivier惊奇的叫到：“我的尾巴不见了！”说着，他又摸了摸自己的脑袋：“耳朵也没了！”  
Gustave看着Olivier，笑了笑却没有回答他，将皮带重新扣上，抚平衬衫上多出的褶皱，推开窗，从兜里摸出一根烟，倚在窗边抽起来，看着吐出的烟圈消失在迷茫的夜空中。  
“Well...”Olivier站在地上，将卫衣套回身上，对着抽着烟的Gustave说：“好医生，你还真是让人......出乎意料呢。我以为你不会抽烟呢，每次别人给你递烟你都拒绝了。”  
Gustave回头瞥了一眼他，将冒着的烟灰抖在窗外，嘴角勾起一个弧度：“那是看不上他们的。你不知道我的事还多了去了。”  
Olivier耸耸肩，说：“包括随身携带避孕套这件事吗？”

窗外，一雄一雌两只狮子并排坐在草地上，却没有引起人的惊呼。因为路过人都看不到他们，他们已经是灵魂了。  
“这就是之前救了你的那个人类？”雄狮开口。  
“对啊。”雌狮回答道：“总得让我有个报恩的机会吧。希望这次之后他和他爱人的关系能好点。”  
“你怎么知道他们是爱人？万一是死对头呢？”  
“不会的，他没有理由那么讨厌他还不杀掉他。”雌狮眨眨眼：“就像我和你这样。”  
雄狮在地上伸了个懒腰，抖了抖自己的毛，说道：“时间到了，该走了。”  
语毕，两只狮子起身，消失在夜色中。


End file.
